JP 06-249956 A describes a driver assisting system including an accelerator pedal, which is provided with an activator. Upon an abnormal approach to an obstacle, the activator creates vibrations on the accelerator pedal. Since the accelerator pedal is vibrated in addition to the conventional audio or optical display, the driver can recognize the abnormal approach to the obstacle. In this conventional driver assisting system, the abnormal approach to an obstacle is transmitted to a driver by a plurality of means. However, the different means used in the conventional driver assisting system all transmit the same information. The conventional systems cannot transmit different types of risk information to the driver.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can transmit different types of risk information to a driver.